Jane-George Relationship
The relationship between Jane Vaughn and George developed in the last episode of season 9 on Degrassi: The Next Generation. Relationship History Overview After her break up with long-time boyfriend Spinner Mason, Jane meets George while staying with Holly J. Sinclair, Declan Coyne, and Fiona Coyne in Manhattan, before heading to Stanford in the fall. Jane auditions to become lead singer of his band, Flashing Midnight, and temporarily fills the spot for about a week. On the rebound from Spinner, Jane and George have a brief fling, but it comes to an end when George takes back his ex-girlfriend Siobhan for lead singer. Season 9 In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Jane and George meet in Central Park when George's dog, Marley, runs away from his owner and over to Jane. George apologizes to Jane, who tells him that everything is okay, as she is a dog person. Jane tells him she is checking out the talent in the city and mentions that she is a singer. George introduces himself to her, and tells her that his band has a big break coming up and needs a lead singer. He suggests that she come audition for them, and gives directions to her, telling her that their songs are available on Myspace for her to hear. The next day, Jane auditions for Flashing Midnight, and the band is completely impressed with her. Jane later excitedly tells Holly J. and Declan that she is the new lead singer of Flashing Midnight, revealing that she got the job. Later, after a rehearsal, Jane is kneeling on the ground, and her shirt had ridden up, revealing her tattoo. George asks her what the story is behind her tattoo, and Jane tells him that she had almost forgotten it was there. He tells her, "Out of sight, out of mind," and she agrees, saying some things are better that way. That Friday, Jane performs with Flashing Midnight at TVM, and George smiles at her after she hits one of the high notes of the song. They smile at each other throughout the performance. The next day, Jane and George are walking in Central Park through a few local booths that are selling items. George stops at a record stand and greets the man working it, named Rob. Rob asks who Jane is, and George tells him that she is the new Flashing Midnight singer. Rob tells George that "it sucks about Siobhan" and that "breaking up is a bitch." George goes on to tell Jane that his break up with Siobhan was really messy, and Jane recounts that she had a boyfriend as a drummer. She explains her plans to go to college next year, but says that she'll stick with the band for now. George calls her a "total hottie with a total set of pipes," and the two are visibly flirting. That night, at a party thrown by the Coynes, Jane and George attend the party together. He puts his hands over her eyes and leads her to a window, telling her that all of New York is opportunity. He tells her that he started a band when he was 18, and ever since she had joined, it's only gotten better. Jane is amazed that everything is happening so quickly, as it was not what she had planned. George suggests to her to stop planning and to start living. Flirting with each other, George tells her New York is the best place to have fun, to which Jane responds that is the reason why she loves it. The two begin to kiss each other openly in the party. The next day, Jane walks into band practice, only to find Siobhan singing in her place. Looking pissed off, Jane storms out, but George tries to reason with her. He said that Siobhan has given him another chance and that he has to fight to make it work. Siobhan approaches and tells Jane that she heard that Jane can sing, and she's sure Jane will find another band. Jane snorts at them and walks out on both of them, while George's eyes watch her as she leaves. After finding out that Spinner is marrying Emma Nelson, Jane tells Declan and Holly J. that he is making a rebound mistake like she did, referring to George. Trivia *They're both in a band. Rival Relationships *Spinner-Jane Relationship *George-Siobhan Relationship Timeline *Start Up: Degrassi Takes Manhattan (2) (921) *Broke Up: Degrassi Takes Manhattan (3) (922) **Reason: George chose Siobhan over Jane for lead singer. Gallery 464ddsfs.png 4654.png 4543g.png 765dd.png 532.png 45443.png 5433derwe.png 4634.png 34534j.png 4335.png 4533f.png 5434.png 443d.png Marleyg.png 89oioiuio.png 79yhyyoiyo.png Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Relationships Category:Season 9 Category:Interactions